general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
David Black (Lon Gowan)
David Black was a fictional character on the ABC Soap opera General Hospital. He was played by Lon Gowan on December 9, 2019 and December 10, 2019. Background On December 6, 2019, Peter August calls David Black and orders a hit on Andre Maddox and Franco Baldwin. Andre is about to perform a mind mapping procedure to restore Franco’s memories (he currently has Drew Cain’s old memories). Storylines On December 9, 2019, David Black arrives at General Hospital to perform the hit. Peter talks to Anna Devane who says Peter is nothing like his father Cesar Faison. Peter changes his mind about the hit and tries to stop David. On December 10, 2019, Peter takes the silencer off his gun so everyone will hear him and shoots David offscreen. He tosses the gun in the trash and claims he walked in on the hit about to happen. It is reported that David dies from his gunshot wound on December 16, 2029. On December 20, 2019, Anna is looking for a connection between David and Peter and discovers they were both working at EuroTech (a DVX front company) at the same time. On December 26, 2019, Anna discusses the evidence with Finn who tells her to turn Peter in. Anna wants to wait until she finds more proof first. On January 13, 2020, Anna tampers with a police file to prevent the PCPD from finding the evidence needed to link Peter to David. On February 4, Anna tells Peter that she has suppressed the evidence that would tie Peter to David and that Anna would try her best to protect Peter from Jason, who suspects Peter was involved in the hit on Andre and Franco. On February 5, Sam tells Spinelli that she suspects Peter hired the gunman, David. Anna admits to Finn that she withheld the evidence connecting Peter and David. On February 6, Sam tells Finn about her deal with Jason to provide Robert with incriminating information on Peter. She asks Finn if he has anything to add but he is interrupted by a phone call and leaves. Finn tells Anna about Jason and Sam working with Robert to find a connection between Peter and David. On February 11, Finn informs Jason and Sam about the EuroTech connection. Sam remembers Peter’s resume listed EuroTech when he applied to work at Aurora Media. Finn has a few demands. He wants the authorities to deal with Peter (not Jason) and he wants his name left out when Sam and Jason tell Robert. After Robert is informed by Sam and Jason of the EuroTech connection, he says it is a good start. Robert leaves and comes back later claiming the deal is off. Crimes Committed *Disguises himself as a doctor 9, 2019 *Struggles for a gun along with Andre Maddox with the intention of killing Andre and Franco Baldwin 10, 2019 *Knocks out Andre Maddox 10, 2019 Health & Vitals *Punched by Andre Maddox 10, 2019 *Shot by Peter August 10, 2019 *Died from his gunshot wound 16, 2019 Category:Male characters Category:2010s characters Category:Fictional criminals Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:Characters created by Shelly Altman Category:Characters created by Chris Van Etten Category:Characters Category:2010s